Pertemuanku di Taman
by ClaraLoveJK
Summary: Kisah cinta Lee Teuk bermula saat ia bertemu dengan seorang yeoja di taman.../Lee Teuk X OC/My fist ff in FFn n this fandom!RnR please!


**Pertemuanku di Taman**

**Genre**: Romance, Humor (garing.. Hahaha), mengandung unsur OC, alur kecepetan, dipaksain, etc.

**Pair**: Leeteuk X OC.

**Disclaimer**: Leeteuk and the other cast (c) SM Ent.

But the OC and the story is mine..

* * *

><p>Di suatu pagi yang cerah terdengar perbincangan Kang In dan Lee Teuk yang mulai bergegas bangun untuk berolahraga…<p>

"Huammm…pagi yang sangat cerah,saatnya kita berolahraga agar kita sehat dan kuat."kata Lee Teuk.

"Betul sekali tapi aku masih sangat ngantuk….akh aku tidak ikut saja ah…."keluh Kang In teman satu kamarnya.

"Ti..Tidak bisa kau ini,yasudah jika tidak ikut…padahal disana banyak wanita yang aku berolahraga aku akan menggoda mereka semua…Yakin kamu tidak ingin ikut?"rayu Lee Teuk.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut."kata Kang In yang akhirnya terbujuk.

Lalu terdengar suara pintu.

'_Tok….Tok….Tok…__'_

"Iya-iya tunggu sebentar."kata Lee Teuk yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu.

Saat pintu dibuka.

"Yesungie ada apa kau pagi-pagi begini sudah nyamper aku?"Tanya Lee Teuk heran kepada tetangganya.

"Begini aku ingin mengajak kalian pergi ke taman untuk berolahraga"ajak Yesung.

"Ooooo…memang kami baru mau kesana."kata Lee Teuk.

Setelah mereka berjalan beberapa saat menuju taman yang tak jauh dari apartemen tempat mereka tinggal, maklum,mereka anak kuliahan jadi harus tinggal di apartemen agar mudah.

Back to story, ternayata disana mereka bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik.

Saat sedang berlari…Lee Teukpun berhenti dan melihat seorang wanita yang sangat cantik.

"WOW….cantik sekali wanita itu…"kata Lee Teuk kagum.

"Mana-mana?"kata Yesung dan Kang In terheran.

Saat mereka melihat kebelakang.

"Beuh si Lee Teuk kambuh."kata Yesung.

Lee Teukpun langsung mendekati cewek itu.

"Ha…Hai,boleh kah aku berkenalan denganmu?"tamya Lee Teuk.

Lalu cewek itupun pergi begitu saja mengabaikan Lee Teuk.

"Huh,aku gagal kenalan dengan dia."kata Lee Teuk yang sedang kesal.

Merekapun melanjutkan olahraga mereka…

Keesokan harinya…

Merekapun berolahraga lagi dan Lee Teukpun bertemu dengan wanita hari Lee Teuk bertemu wanita itu di penasaran pun mulai berkobar dalam hati Lee Teuk.

"Hahhahahahahahah Lee Teuk-hyung tak bisa berkenalan dengan seorang wanita misterius itu…hahahahaha"ejek Kang In.

"Sepertinya aku ingin tertawa setiap melihat muka Lee Teuk-hyung yamg gagal…"ejek Yesung.

"Aish… kalian ini bisanya mengejek aku saja!"kata Lee Teuk yang berlari keluar karena tak kuat diejek teman-temannya itu.

Saat diluar Lee Teukpun bertemu wanita misterius itu lagi…

"A…a..apakah aku boleh berkenalan denganmu."Tanya Lee Teuk ragu.

Dan akhirnya….

"Namaku Lee Hyun Qi panggil saja aku Princess biasanya teman-temanku memnggil aku dengan sebutan itu."kata Lee Hyun Qi.

"Nama yang indah sesuai dengan wajahmu yang Park Jungsoo, dipanggil Lee Teuk."kata Lee Teuk dengan gembira mengatakannya.

Akhirnya perkenalanpun terjadi saat itu hari itu mereka jadi sangat Lee Teuk sesudah bertemu Lee Hyun wajah gembira.

Di apartemen.

"Asyik…..tadi aku bertemu wanita misterius itu diluar dan akhirnya aku bisa mengetahui namanya dan akupun bisa dekat dan berkenalan denganya.."kata Lee Teuk dengan bahagia menceritakannya ke pada Yesung dan Kang In.

"Mwooooo…?"kata Kang In dan Yesung kaget.

"Iya….aku tidak bohong nama dia adalah Lee Hyun Qi….nama yang cantik bukan?seperti orangnya…."kata Lee Teuk dengan Bangga menceritakaanya.

"Wah, hyung benar-benar pandai berkhayal yah…" sindir Kang In.

"Yaa! Kang In-ah, aku nggak bohong…"

"Kalau berani… Mau taruhan gak? Hyung harus bisa jadian sama Hyun Qi itu dalam waktu tiga minggu!" tawar Yesung.

"Nee, siapa takut?"

Akhirnya mereka bertiga memutuskan apa yang akan dipertaruhkan. Lee Teuk mempertaruhkan jam tangan emasnya. Kang In dan Yesung mempertaruhkan sepatu kesayangan mereka berdua yang mereka dapat dari sahabat lama mereka yang kaya, Kim Jae Joong.

Lalu pertaruhan ini dimulai dari sekarang…karena merasa bosan Lee Teuk pun keluar dan duduk di taman saat Lee Teuk sedang memikirnkan Hyun Qi,Hyun Qi pun lewat di hadapanya dan memanggilnya…

"Hai Lee Teuk-oppa,sedang apa di sini?"kata Hyun Qi sambil tersenyum pada Lee Teuk. Kebetulan mereka bertemu di depan apartemen.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Kau sendiri?"Tanya Lee Teuk kembali.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat sekarang, aku sedang dalam perjalanan balik ke kamarku..."kata Hyun Qi menjawab.

Dari situlah mereka mulai seperti sahabat suatu saat…

"Hai Princess,apa kabarmu hari ini?"Tanya Lee Teuk selalu sama setiap harinya.

"Baik."kata Hyun Qi.

"A…a…aku mau mengajak kamu nonton ke bioskop,apa kamu mau?"Tanya Lee Teuk.

"Boleh…tapi aku ganti baju dulu yah."jawab Hyun Qi.

"Baiklah…aku tunggu di mobil yah…"kata Lee Teuk.

Tak lama kemudian….

"Baiklah aku siap."kata Hyun Qi.

"Mwo!"kata Lee Teuk kaget.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Hyun Qi.

"Ti…ti… tidak aku kaget melihatmu begitu cantik."gombal Lee Teuk.

"Ahh,kamu ini aku jadi malu tau!"jawab Hyun Qi malu.

"Ayo…sekarang kita berangkat nanti telat lagi!"ajak Lee Teuk.

Sesampainya disana….

"Kamu tunggu disini sebentar yah,aku mau beli tiket."kata Lee Teuk.

"Baiklah…"jawab Hyun Qi.

Tak berapa lama…..

"Princess,ayo kita masuk."ajak Lee Teuk.

"Baiklah…"jawab Hun Qi.

Akhirnya mereka pun nonton di bioskop selama 1 jam…Tak lama kemudian…

"Huh…ternyata film itu rame banget sampai menangis"kata Hyun Qi.

"Iya film tadi benar2 sedih."kata Lee Teuk.

"Sekarang,apakah kamu lapar?"Tanya Lee Teuk.

"Ya setalah aku nonton tadi, aku jadi agak lapar..." jawab Hyun Qi. Lee Teuk pun segera mengajak Hyun Qi ke cafe terdekat, TVXQ yang tidak terlalu besar namun memadai (?).

"Kamu mau pesan apa?"Tanya Lee Teuk.

"Apapun...Terserah kamu..."

"~!"Panggil Lee Teuk pada si waiters.

"Ada apa,tuan?"

"Aku pesan 2 steak dan 2 iced lemon tea..."

"Baiklah..."

Setelah sang waiters mengulangi pesanan, ia melesat ke dapur. Lee Teuk pun kembali memandangi Hyun Qi yang lagi BBM-an... xD

"Ada apa, Lee Teuk-oppa?"kata Hyun Qi menyadari dirinya diperhatikan.

"E,eh? Tidak ada apa-apa..."

"Oooh,baiklah..."

Hyun Qi kembali konsen pada hapenya.

Selang 15 menit,waiters datang dengan nampan berisi pesanan Lee Teuk.

"Kamsahamida..."ujar Lee Teuk saat si waiters menaruh pesanannya di waiters balas tersenyum dan meninggalkan keduanya.

"Princess,Hyun Qi,halooo? Ayo kita makan dulu."ajak Lee Teuk.

"Eh,mian,oppa..."ujar Hyun Qi.

Merekapun makan bercanda sudah 2 kali Lee Teuk tersedak.

Selasai makan...

"Aku mau bayar dulu,ya,Hyun Qi..."

"Eh?Oppa yang bayar?Gomawo yo, oppa~!"seru Hyun Qi. Siapa sangka,pertamanya saja Hyun Qi terlihat sombong dan gak mau tahu, buktinya waktu diajak kenalan dia acuh. Tapi ternyata dia itu cute dan menyenangkan

Lee Teuk hanya tersenyum gugup dan menuju ke kasir.

Setelah diluar.

"Yak,sekarang kita mau kemana lagi nih?"tanya Hyun Qi.

"Kita ke... taman saja?"

"Iya..."

Sampai di taman,mereka lebih memilih duduk di bukit kecil,menikmati langit berwarna oranye karena matahari mulai terbenam.

"Oppa,langitnya indah ya?"

"Iya,tapi tidak seindah kamu,Princess..."

Hyun Qi blushing.

"Oppa,bisa aja..."

"Serius, Princess...Dari awal kamu selalu indah di mataku..." aku Lee Teuk.

"..."

"Kau tau,aku menyukaimu, Princess Hyun Qi..."

"..."

"Bagaimana jawabanmu?"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak, aku berbohong, kan?" jawab Hyun Qi takut.

Lee Teuk pun memeluk Hyun Qi.

"Gomawo, Princess~"

"Cheonmaneyo... Gomawo too, oppa..."

Lee Teuk pun mencium kening yeoja-chingu-nya yang baru disangka ia akan berhasil...

* * *

><p>Esoknya, saat pulang dari kampus...<p>

"Aaaah! Hyung! Aku Cuma bercanda waktu itu! Jangan dong hyung! Sepatu ini dari Jae Joongie, jangan dong hyung! Ntar dia nangis, terus ngadu ke pacarnya yang horror itu,terus aku dibantai gimana?Ini kan sepatu persahabatan,Hyuuuung~~~~!" rengek Kang In.

"Tidak bisa, janji tetaplah janji..."

"Kumohon,hyung!Kalau aku mati gara-gara Yunho,gimana?Aku gak bakal bisa nikah,terus gak punya keturunan, eh,itu juga kalau aku nikah sama yeoja...ah,tapi tetep aja,hyung!jangan!"sekarang giliran Yesung merengek.

"Tidak mau,janji tetap janji,dongsaengdeul~"

Akhirnya perdebatan berakhir dengan Lee Teuk yang mengalah dan bilang bahwa Kang In dan Yesung harus menjadi pembantu Lee Teuk selama itu lebih baik daripada harus dibunuh Jung Yunho karena membuat kekasihnya menangis.

"Oh iya,aku ada janji sama Hyunnie-ku,kalian,bersihkan apartemen ini yah..."perintah Lee ,gak ada Lee Teuk baik-baik disini... =.=

"Joh-eun,Jungsoo-sshi!"keduanya pun langsung mengambil lap pel dan kemoceng serta sapu untuk bersih-bersih.

Sedang Lee Teuk hanya senang-senang bersama yeoja-chingu-nya, Lee Hyun Qi...

* * *

><p><strong>~TamatTHE END!**

**Author note:**ini dia,cerita pertamaku di ffn dan di fandom membuat fic ini dibantu author lama, Asuka, saeng-ku yang udah lumayan lama nongkrong disini *yah,begitu sih katanya...*

Sperti di ff lain,aku Cuma mau minta maaf kalau banyak salah...dan makasih buat yang udah baca *kata si Asuka-saeng harus begitu, sesat ah...* #plakk

Mohon bantuan juga deh, dan mohon REVIEWnya! ^_^


End file.
